


On My Own?

by HeelBayleyForever



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bayley Is A Bitch, Bayleys Group Are A Bunch Of Bullies, F/F, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose, Kayfabe Compliant, Loving Paige, Sad Becky, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever
Summary: Set in the Bayley Sells Out Universe. Becky has always been the fiery one of the Horsewomen but when Bayley's sudden betrayal suddenly puts ice into her heart, an old friend is there to show her that she doesn't have to be on her own...
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Paige | Britani Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	On My Own?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts), [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts), [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



> In this deviation of the Bayley Sells Out universe, the Riott Squad hold the tag titles and are loosely associated with Bayley's group.

Becky sat in the back after Raw had ended for the night, her Smackdown Women's title lay next to her.

She had told Charlotte and Sasha to go on ahead and she'd catch up with them later.

"Why...why would she do it? We'd always been there for her..." Becky muttered to herself out loud, not realizing the person she despised the most was coming around the corner, with her new posse in tow.

"Oh look girls, it's the toy I broke last week.." A cold California drawl sneered, cruelty shining in her voice.

Becky looked up and saw her, Bayley standing side by side with her girls Toni Storm, Kharma, AJ Lee and The Aussie Nightmare Rhea Ripley with Bayley's superfan Izzy tightly clinging to Bayley in total devotion.

"What the fook do ye lot want?" Becky growled, glaring angrily at them.

"Ooooh, feisty little bitch aren't ya? Watch out Bay, she might bring out The Man and try to beat us up!" AJ mocked, cackling.

"Go boil yer head, ya little wench." Becky snarled.

"Temper, temper Becky. You're all alone. Even Charlotte and Sasha ditched you..." Bayley taunted, an evil smirk on her face which instantly got Becky to stand up, eyes blazing in anger.

"You shut your stupid gob right now ye hear me bitch?!" Becky yelled.

"If I were you mate, I'd watch what I say. In case math's not your thing, we out-number you 6 to 1." Rhea teased, crossing her arms.

"I don't give a fook about odds! Never have, never fooking will!" Becky snarled, her Irish temper completely out.

Toni removed her signature shades, tucking them in her hair as she smirked at Becky.

"Poor Becky. All she's got is a title and a bad temper." She teased, chuckling.

"What the fook is that supposed to mean Storm?!" Becky snapped, chest heaving as she took in every furious breath.

"I'm saying that even Flair and Banks will ditch yer ass. No one wants you anymore." Toni replied with a smirk.

"That's not true!" Becky barked back in reply.

"Oh isn't it? Tell me this then honey. If they care about ya so much, why ain't they here?" Kharma asked, a smirk on her face as Becky froze.

Kharma's question made a lot of sense, but Becky had told them to go on ahead. But had she not, would they have come to her rescue?

"I...I told them to go on ahead." Becky replied, now unsure of herself.

"Oh yeah? Or did they just want to get away from a complete loser like yourself?" Izzy sneered, earning a chuckle and a little pat on the head from Bayley, making her swoon in delight.

"Face it Becky, just like in NXT, I've out-shined you. **AGAIN**. There's a reason Hunter chose me and not you. He knows when the lights are on brightest, I shine like a diamond." Bayley taunted.

"Oi, have you forgotten I pulled double-duty at Mania 35, won both titles and main-evented the bloody thing?! I became the first-ever Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion ye little bitch! You were just ma sloppy seconds!" Becky snapped.

Bayley merely shrugged. "You only got all of that because I don't need all that. I don't need flimsy first-time evers to be great, I was BORN great. You however need accomplishments to stay relevant." She sneered.

"Accomplishments to stay relevant?! You're the one without a bloody championship! I'd say you're the one that needs shit to stay relevant! Why else would ya get ya own lit'l bitch squad?!" Becky taunted, earning a hard slap across the face from AJ.

"Don't let ya little bitch off her chain Bayley, she might hurt herself." Becky teased.

Bayley snorted. "Oh please Becky, AJ's done more for the Women's Evolution than you ever have! Without her, you'd be stuck in 2 minute matches chasing that old Divas Championship, though quite frankly that's where an irrelevant loser like you belongs." Bayley laughed, as Becky stood there, as though Bayley had taken a knife right to her heart.

Her eyes pricked with tears. "Y....You really think that little of me?" She croaked.

Bayley smirked, looking to twist the knife more now that she saw Becky about to start crying. "Like I said out there tonight, you, Charlotte and Sasha were never my sisters, never my friends. You were just...business...partners." She sneered, smiling cruelly as she saw tears run down Becky's face.

"Oi! Sod off ya bloody harlots!" A British voice called out and she was decidedly pissed off.

Becky looked behind her, through her tears saw her longtime friend Paige coming to her rescue. She and Paige had known each other since they were both teenagers, and so they shared a deep bond.

Paige came up to Becky, hugging her close. "Shhh...it's okay pumpkin, mama's here..." She soothed.

AJ snorted. "Didn't think you liked big crybabies Paige."

Paige growled. "Shut your mouth AJ. What the fuck happened to my tag partner huh?! You were all about rebelling against authority! Now you're cozying right up with Bayley after she became a corporate brat! What the fuck happened to you?!"

AJ smirked. "I realized where the power lies in this division Paige. I wised up, just like Bayley did."

Paige let out an indignant snarl. "No, what you did was sell out, you fucking floozy!" She snapped, rubbing Becky's back sympathetically.

Bayley snorted. "Whatever, enjoy my sloppy seconds Paige, without that title, she'd be completely worthless. C'mon ladies, let's leave these dorks to wallow in their misery." Bayley chuckled as Rhea picked her and Izzy up letting them ride atop her muscular shoulders as the rest of Bayley's posse followed, laughing.

Once the group left, Becky choked out a bitter sob. "Why...why would she leave us Raya?" She whimpered.

Paige knitted her eyebrows together, trying to think of a reason, so as to calm her friend. "It's not your fault luv. Hunter sunk his claws into her, he and Steph. C'mon pumpkin, try and smile for mama.." She cooed. She hated seeing Becky upset for any reason, it broke her heart.

Becky sniffled and cracked a clearly broken-hearted smile, which made Paige hug her tighter.

"My poor baby..." Paige soothed, softly kissing down Becky's jawline, trying to do anything she could to make her friend feel better.

Becky sniffled, enjoying Paige's contact, but the pain she felt in her heart was still there.

"Hey luv, I have an idea. You know the Riott Squad are holding an open challenge for their titles on Friday right honey?" Paige asked.

Becky looked up into Paige's soft brown eyes and nodded. "Yeah...what are ye thinking?"

Paige smirked. "I'm thinking you and I win those titles and stick it straight up Bayley's arse. Then she'll see who's useless."

For the first time in the last hour, Becky cracked an honest to goodness smile. "Paige, you are bloody fucking brilliant!" She squealed.

Paige giggled. "I know hunny. Let's get outta here, maybe get ya some pints." She said, using the Irish term for any kind of alcohol.

Becky nodded, smiling as her natural perkiness had finally returned as the raven-haired star smiled softly, before gently leaning in and kissing Becky on the lips with the utmost softness and tenderness.

"I love you Rebecca..." Saraya smiled sweetly, as she addressed Becky by her real name as emphasis for her feelings.

"I love you too Saraya. I have for many years. I just wanted to wait until you were ready to say it." Rebecca replied softly, giving her newfound girlfriend her own soft kiss in return.

Paige smiled into the kiss. "C'mon my luv. Let's go." She cooed.

The newfound couple left the arena, heading out to the local bar and having a good time together.

Friday Night Smackdown

Ruby, Liv and Sarah were all smiles as they stood in the ring for the main event segment.

"Another dominant week as tag champs. But since we're fighting champs, we're gonna issue an open challenge for our belts. So...who wants to start a Riott with us?" Ruby asked as she, Liv and Sarah stood facing the ramp.

After a few moments of waiting, a familiar phoenix screech went off to a loud pop as Paige came out with a grin on her face.

"Ruby, you and Liv want challengers, you got em. Because its time that my partner...came around." She smirked.

Celtic Invasion hit to a loud pop as Becky came out, a mic in hand her Smackdown Women's title on her shoulder. "It's time for me to slap the heads off some dopes and once again become Becky 2 Belts!" She declared to a massive pop as she and Paige headed to the ring.

The match was a hard-hitting affair with both teams hitting their signature offense. After 15 minutes, Becky got to Paige for the hot tag and Paige charged in, taking down Liv with hard kicks and dropkicks in quick and brutal fashion. " **THIS IS MY HOUSE!!!** " She screamed, before setting up Liv for the PTO, which she locked on successfully. Ruby tried to run interference but Becky cut her off with a spear.

After about a minute and a half of struggling, with tears of pain in her eyes, Liv finally tapped out as Stars In The Night played to a loud pop. "Here are your winners and the **NEEEEW WWE WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, PAIGE AND THE SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPION, THE MAN, BECKY LYNNNNNNNNCH!** " Greg Hamilton bellowed as Paige and Becky were awarded the belts, with tears of joy in their eyes.

"We did it baby...we did it." Becky murmured softly.

"Yeah...yeah we did." Paige smiled, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

Meanwhile in the back, Bayley was flipping out. "Damn it damn it, damn ittttt! Now the idiot has 2 championships! I knew I shouldn't have trusted the fucking Riott Squad!" She yelled.

"Easy boss easy. AJ & I can take care of it." Rhea suggested.

"You better. I don't tolerate failure well. But we'll have to get a match somehow.." Bayley replied, relaxing some as her girls and herself filed out of the arena, completely annoyed at the main event's result.

Paige and Becky celebrated with the fans to close out the show, Becky raising both of her titles in triumph as the camera feed cut for the show.

When they got backstage, they were all smiles. "We did it baby, we fuckin did it! And you finally have gold again!" Becky squealed as Paige had last held gold in 2018 as the Raw Women's Champion.

Paige grinned. "Yeah babe, it feels so good! Let's hit the bars...and maybe even more.." She purred in Becky's ear, making the pretty Irishwoman blush.

"You are so on, let's get the hell outta here." Becky smiled.

The now championship duo left the arena and went to the bars, happily indulging themselves on some good beer before heading to the hotel and engaging in their first passionate love-making session as a couple.

It was a perfect end to a perfect night for Rebecca Quin and Saraya Jade-Bevis...

They were happy in a relationship and a championship couple.

Now it was time for them to look forward to their happy future as champions, girlfriends and lovers forevermore...

**Author's Note:**

> Gob = Irish slang for mouth.


End file.
